Dentro de la mafia Hyūga
by Nuharoo
Summary: 'Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad', aunque en sus casos era más bien un gran apellido. Ser la hija y parte de la Yakuza, no era fácil; al igual que portar el gran apellido de la persona de la que no puedes llenar los zapatos. Ser un aporte y no ser descubierto: como usar tal poder para su ventaja o desgracia, dependía de cada uno.


_**Dentro de la mafia Hyūga.**_

_**By **_

_**Nuharoo**_

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de Ooc.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes _(en un contexto importante)

_**Prologo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La escena frente a mí, nunca pensé que llegaría.

No podía apartar la mirada de la persona que en silla de ruedas veía a través del ventanal. El mismo paisaje, que contadas veces había visto desde la misma panorámica, siempre se me antojo hermoso, lleno de edificios, rascacielos y anuncios brillantes que se adornaban con fluorescentes luces, mostrando su publicidad reinante y anuncios sin cesar. Montones de veces me había encontrado allí, admirando aquel esplendor antojándoseme hermoso desde una perspectiva urbana. Mas no ahora, que desde mi postura solo podía ver gris a pesar de la fuerte luminosidad exterior. Tokio y su extravagancia no podrían cautivarme en estos momentos. Esta ciudad y este mismo lugar, habían sido testigos de las incontables victorias y fracasos de la familia Hyūga, que permitirme verla con nuevos ojos, como tiempo atrás paso, me era simplemente imposible. Ya estaba bastante mayor como para hacerlo e ignorar lo que ya sabía. Ahora, a través de aquel ventanal, solo podía ver los escondidos puntos urbanos que el barrio rojo desplegaba incognito por la ciudad.

Aquella envenenada ciudad.

Kō a mi lado, apreciaba el mismo paisaje, sin decir palabra o dirigir mirada hacia mí, ambos pacientes, en silencio y a la espera de que el patriarca terminase de escribir y firmar aquellos documentos puestos en sus piernas, sobre el tabique hermosamente labrado que usaba a menudo para su caligrafía. Así era como lo recordaba al menos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a emitir palabra, sonido o siquiera mirarse el uno al otro en aquel momento, ambos estábamos concentrados y al pendiente de los lentos movimientos que el patriarca realizaba en tal antigua caligrafía, la misma que se hacía con tinta, pincel y papel de arroz en épocas antiguas, época de la cual provenía nuestro gran apellido.

Una nueva toz, más pronunciada que las anteriores, me colocaron nuevamente en alerta, mas no me atreví a acercarme a él. Bien sabía que el orgullo de padre no le permitiría ser socorrido ni menos atendido, incluso dado su débil estado de salud. Nada más me limite a inútilmente mirarle lastimera y con pensar, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire para hacer un amago intento de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con rapidez.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, viendo cómo es que la mano le temblaba por aquel esfuerzo, el patriarca Hyūga suspiro dando por finalizado su escrito. Se froto los ojos para acto seguido levantar el documento en señal para su sirviente, mi acompañante.

Mire a Kō, su rostro me pareció angustioso, con sus cejas muy juntas y los ojos entrecerrados. Al estar a su lado, Kō se inclinaba hacia padre recibiendo en sus manos la carta ya sellada. Padre apenas susurro.

—Eso es todo, Kō. Retírate.

─Señor ─tercio este, con voz solemne, marchándose con prisa de la estancia, pasando de mi sin dirigirme la mirada. Aquel hecho apenas me importo teniendo mi corazón calmado.

El silencio reino nuevamente. A pesar de estar en una estancia completamente oscura, los letreros siempre encendidos de las calles brindaban la luminosidad necesaria para que viera a padre sentado en su silla. Su figura que desde la niñez siempre pareció poderosa, intimidante y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; verla hoy demacrada y acabada, me dolía más que ninguna cosa en el mundo. Y yo, sin poder hacer nada, solo me limitaba a verlo con pesar.

Poco a poco me acerque a él, aun sorprendida ante lo intimidada que me encontraba ante la persona que era mi padre. Al estar cerca de él, un suspiro, cansado y largo, salió de lo más hondo de su ser. Yo podía llegar a entender el significado de aquel sonido, la representación de su dolor. Con todo aquello: la enfermedad pulmonar, la situación en la que se encontraba como patriarca, el futuro de su gente, de su trabajo, de su legado… Aquel lastimero sentir, me hiso pensar en una bestia, salvaje y poderosa, siendo acorralada, encontrándose frustrada y temerosa de que le pudiesen hacer. Padre siempre fue orgulloso, y aquella misma cualidad de la cual siempre se jacto, en estos momentos se encontraba pisoteado y carcomido por sí mismo. Todo aquel ajetreo de cartas, documentos, decisiones y problemas, dudosamente lo volverían a levantar. Ya no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar.

El silencio me estaba estresando, más que todo lo ocurrido apenas llegue. Intente evadir mis preocupaciones pregunte a padre:

─¿Estás seguro de esto?

Padre gruño antes de contestar.

─No hay más alternativa si pretendo ayudar a mi _leal hija_ ─le costó trabajo soltar aquellas decididas palabras, trabajo que ahora le traían una grave toz a causa de sus dañados pulmones. Apenas termino de toser, prosiguió─. Puedes retirarte —dijo haciendo un gesto con desdén.

─Padre.

Me dispuse a salir con una inclinación que no fue apreciada por este al estar dándome la espalda. Sin más miramientos, me retire de la estancia, observando y cerrando poco a poco la puerta de entrada, dejando a padre solo con sus pensamientos y pesares en la oscuridad.

Mis pasos lentos me dirigían sin rumbo fijo por aquel pasillo alfombrado que parecía no tener fin, sirviéndome de este para cavilar sobre lo ocurrido y dejar escapar mí enojo con aquel tranquilo caminar. Y pesar de que nunca estuve de acuerdo con… las acciones de mi familia, hoy en día me encuentro aquí, en la misma ciudad y mansión que me vieron crecer, en un mundo que no entendía, y en el cual entre menos sabia, 'mejor' era para mí. Aun ahora, seguía sin entenderlo, pero me encontraba siendo un apoyo para mi familia, incluso si esta no la quería, como tantas veces en el pasado había ocurrido.

Mis recuerdos me llevan atrás, a los días en los que aún era pequeña y creía que la vida se limitaba y regia por las firmes reglas de 'el bien y el mal'. No habían matices ni mucho menos entremedios o excepciones, a mis ojos todo era sencillo. Por aquel entonces intentaba guiarme por el camino de que se llamaba bien, siendo esto lo dictado por los maestros, la religión e incluso una que otra opinión pública de gente a la cual ni conocía. En resumidas cuentas, el camino del bien, para mí, era solo lo menos dañino para los demás y las buenas acciones en general. Ayudaba en albergues, en casa de ancianos, a los compañeros que los que les iba mal con las materias, e incluso recogía animales indefensos y abandonados en la calle, todo con la convicción inmadura que con aquellas 'buenas acciones' limpiaría o al menos equilibraría mi karma hacia lo positivo. Mas, bien sabía que no podía huir de las raíces, y que de cierto modo estaba condenada a repetir las malas prácticas características de mi apellido. "Un gran peso para una pequeña espalda", solía decir mi abuelo, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. Por más buena que fuese, la ley del karma no funciona tan fácilmente. Simplemente no tenía escapatoria de la realidad a la que pertenecía ni a constituir el legado de algo de lo cual nunca pidieron mi opinión.

Mis comenzaron a aminorar en velocidad. Pronto sentí mis energías mermar, hasta quedarme estática pensando en una sola cosa.

Las palabras dichas por padre dolieron, más al recordar lo leal que consideraba él que era Hanabi, mi hermana. Sin embargo, y aunque en el futuro más de uno se arrepintiese por las decisiones tomadas, bien sabido era que nunca admitirían tal arrepentimiento, ya que consiente era de que, los hechos, no podían ser de otra forma, no al menos en esos momentos. Como dice el dicho "medidas desesperadas para tiempos desesperados". El cáncer pulmonar de padre junto con la inestabilidad dentro del clan valía mi presencia aquí, a pesar de ser tratada contantemente como alguien innecesario. Yo deseaba estar para padre y Hanabi, sobre todo en los momentos tan difíciles que se daban; ser siempre un apoyo, mas nunca interferir en los motivos y razones que se llevaban a cabo, incluso si el asunto en cuestión se desarrollaba en torno a una de las pocas personas que apreciaba y se interesaban genuinamente por mi bien estar… en mantenerme alejada de todo aquel mundo. Las medidas que padre estaba tomando eran drásticas, todo aquel asunto lo era, pero, tanto padre como mi hermana, aceptarían tales decisiones sin oponerse. Si eso ayudaba a restaurar la primacía de los Hyūga dentro del circuito, evitando verse débiles ante colegas, rivales y subordinados, harían lo que fuese, de eso estaba bastante segura. No estuve de acuerdo con nada de esto, desde un principio nunca lo estuve. Pero bien no podría culpar a la familiares… o eso creo. Se decía que los Hyūga eran una familia ancestral, provenientes desde la misma época Edo en Japón, y como tal familia, ancestral y llena de tradiciones y supremacía desde tiempos inmemorables, debía mantener su primacía como tal, incluso en estos días y en los circuitos que fuesen.

Recuerdo como desde pequeña llegaba a asustarme con todo aquello. Kō y Natsu siempre ayudaron, pero seguía pensando que mi vida siempre seria así, con secuestros y en riesgo cada vez que salía de la acorazada mansión llena de guardias y subordinados de padre, los más leales, no los lacayos que tenía distribuidos por la ciudad. Seguía agradeciendo a Kami por erradicar mi vida anterior y lograr mudarme a otro país, comenzando una nueva vida, lejos de la corrupción, y lejos de mi apellido. Seguía doliendo que Hanabi y padre se quedaran allí, en el único estilo de vida que conocían para mantener la primacía de algo ya extinto. Y bien yo no era nadie como para poder culparlos por eso. Ellos habían nacido con lo necesario para gobernar en tales esferas, manejarse sin dificultades entre lo moral y lo prohibido, ya que, y a diferencia de mí, ellos sobrevivían.

Nunca entendí como paso, sigo preguntándomelo. Pero acepte que si nuestros ancestros deseaban mantener la primacía de su apellido hasta estos días, causando temor y respeto por igual, habían encontraron la mejor manera de hacerlo dentro el barrio rojo. Ser jefe de una organización tan grande como lo era padre, era difícil. Debía gobernar, emplear inteligencia, usar el poder e implantar una jerarquía de miedo y respeto; en donde catalogar diciendo que se 'tomaban duras decisiones' se quedaba bastante corto para lo que realmente se hacía. Colocarse a cavilar sobre la muerte, la rectitud o el bien y el mal, no era un privilegio con el que podían contar los miembros de la mafia. 'Ordenes son ordenes' siempre decía padre, y ser parte de la _Yakuza_ básicamente se basaba en eso. Cargamentos y guaridas secretas llenas de mercancía ilegal de distinta índole habían sido camufladas con éxito, o bien con un jugoso soborno de por medio, para mantener la primacía de dicho clan dentro de la Yakuza conocida por pocos. Metanfetaminas, armas, lavado de dinero en general, prostitución y negocios ilegales. Ser hija de un mafioso no era fácil, y por más que detestara pertenecer a este mundo, no puedo más que aceptar el que pertenezco a él, solo por ser la hija de Hyūga Hiashi... el fracaso de hija de Hyūga Hiashi.

Solo 10 años había conseguido estando fuera de todo aquello. Apenas termine los estudios, me mude al otro lado del mundo para seguir con estudios superiores y conseguir un buen trabajo, normal y honorable de cierta manera. Sin embargo, no había logrado escapar por siempre, si después de todo, ser la hija de Hyūga Hiashi significaba seguir sus mandatos, tuviese la edad que tuviese, y la prueba más pequeña a la vez que visible de todo aquello eran los tigres gemelos tatuados a mi espalda, a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, símbolo del poderío de mi apellido y una marca permanente de donde provenía. «Un Yakuza debe estar marcado como tal» pensaba con amargura cada vez que veía mi espalda al descubierto.

Me abrace a mí misma dándome algo de consuelo.

Me sentía molesta, angustiada y sobre todo preocupada ante lo que podría pasar a futuro. Todo era incierto, desde la confianza y lealtad de los hombres de padre, hasta el mismo asunto en boga de todos: quien sería el nuevo sucesor. Tenía claro que Hanabi desde siempre fue la favorita de padre y la única candidata de tal puesto, ella era fuerte, decidida, hermosa y tan camaleónica y despiadada como las circunstancias lo requirieran, como padre lo era, o bien lo fue en su mejor momento. Sin embargo, no todos dentro del clan pensaban lo mismo, y en lo único en que se fijaban era en que Hanabi era una mujer, y como tal no estaba comprometida ni mucho menos aliada con algún otro clan del circuito que otorgase más número de hombres a nuestras filas.

Tras hacerse público el cáncer pulmonar de padre, las fuerzas y apoyo brindado al clan habían desaparecido poco a poco, alegando que no podrían formar una alianza poderosa contra sus enemigos si su patriarca se encontraba enfermo terminal, ni mucho menos si su heredero era una mujer, demasiado joven e inexperta como para saber sobrellevar toda aquella carga; a pesar de que Hanabi desde pequeña se había entrenado para ocupar tal puesto, sabiendo manejar más bien que ningún otro la dinastía que padre le había entregado.

Aquellos fundamentos y rumores dentro del clan me molestaban, pero bien era cierto a la vez que arraigado el hecho de que con un heredero, un hombre, los tratos y el respeto al clan no se verían amenazados. Bien esta era una sociedad machista, y era aquello lo que mi primo estaba usando a su favor.

Quise dejar de divagar al sentir como las enfermeras se dirigían al despacho de padre. Levante mi mirada y contemple lo que el ventanal de la escalera principal me entregaba. El tiempo afuera estaba tranquilo, llovía apaciguadamente, casi siendo apenas una llovizna. Me quede observando perdida aquel paisaje, solo esperando que aquella tranquilidad, de alguna manera, sobrepasase el ventanal y lograse apoderarse de mi interior, inundándolo con su tranquilidad.

Solo esperaba que las decisiones tomadas fueran las mejores y que aquello acabase de la mejor manera.

Para mí, para padre y sobre todo para Hanabi.

**.**

**.**


End file.
